Destino Rojo
by Dazaru Kanchu
Summary: Ambos encontraron el dolor y el abandono como punto en común, sin embargo, ellos eran muy distintos entre sí. Sus diferencias los llevarían a enfrentarse y a aliarse a través de la historia mientras el hilo del destino se iría estrechando hasta fundirse en un destino marcado de rojo. RoChu Histórico.
1. I: La Nación del Invierno

Ambos encontraron el dolor y el abandono como punto en común, sin embargo, ellos eran muy distintos entre sí. Sus diferencias los llevarían a enfrentarse y a aliarse a través de la historia mientras el hilo del destino se iría estrechando hasta fundirse en un destino marcado de rojo.

**Nota Autor:** Hola, ¿qué tal? Como ven estoy de vuelta con un proyecto que de hace tiempo vengo escribiendo x3 Bueno, ya deben haber caído en cuenta que esto forma parte de una _trilogía._ Lo pongo en cursiva, porque si bien siguen la misma temática y línea, son tres historias paralelas de la pareja en cuestión que hayan escogido :P Así que no se preocupen, si leen éste no hay necesidad de leer los otros ;) (dependerá de si les gusta o no la pareja, o si bien, si quieren darle una oportunidad y pasar a leer de todas formas xD) Los tres parten de la misma manera: desde que China los conoce hasta avanzar en el tiempo y llegar a la Guerra Fría, donde relación alcanza su máximo apogeo, y al final, terminar con su relación actual :P De antemano aviso que habrán temas bélicos y políticos que espero tratar con cuidado xP Estos tres fics fueron hechos con la única intención de proporcionar un momento de entretención a quienes gusten de estas parejas y/o personajes :P En cualquier caso, cualquier duda, comentario, corrección o sugerencia será bienvenido y contestado cuanto antes :3

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece. Todos sus personajes son propiedad de Hiramuya Hidekaz.

**Advertencias:** Temas bélicos; Violencia. Participación de personajes históricos.

* * *

_El cruel aire frío del invierno ha llegado,  
_

_los vientos del norte son despiadados y amargos._

_La pena más sútil conoce noches largas_

_(...)_

_Un viajero que llegó de lejos_

_me trajo una carta._

_Arriba dice "Te amaré siempre"_

_Y abajo "Mucho tiempo estaremos separados"_

_(...)_

**Antiguo Poema chino de amor. El cruel aire frío del invierno, anónimo.**

* * *

**.:****1234**** -El norte de China es conquistado por Mongolia:. .:****1237**** -Mongolia invade Rusia:.**

* * *

_**Capítulo I: La nación del invierno**  
_

_Humillado._

China no podía encontrar otra palabra que describiera su estado de ánimo. Era simplemente humillante que el mongol lo venciera en tantas ocasiones para poder instalarse en su casa, y de paso, dejarlo a él en condiciones tan deplorables. Con miles de los suyos muertos a causa de las invasiones, China pensó que quizás nunca encontraría la manera de liberarse de aquel bárbaro, y se vería expuesto a sus constantes opresiones y tiranía por el resto de sus días.

Pero Mongolia no era su única preocupación; muchos conflictos acaecían entre su gente, provocando innumerables pérdidas que lo mantenían al borde del colapso como nación.

Estaba harto. Ya no quería más guerras.

Así fue, como sus pensamientos lo abrumaron de tal forma, que lo sometieron en un extraño trance donde sólo se dedicaba a arrastrar los pies por el terreno y a mantenerse cabizbajo, sin ver hacia donde iba realmente.

La milenaria nación había emprendido una larga caminata en dirección al norte en busca de encontrar algo de paz. Ya estaba cansado de ver al mongol deambular por su casa como si fuese el amo y señor de todo. Por lo tanto, en un momento de distracción de éste, aprovechó de escapar sin que se diera cuenta.

Lo pagaría después claro estaba.

Pero en aquel momento no le importaba.

.

.

China no supo durante cuanto tiempo estuvo caminando sin rumbo. Sólo se dio cuenta que el terreno había cambiado, y por ende, detuvo su marcha para contemplar lo que lo rodeaba como si acabara de despertar de un sueño.

Ahora se daba cuenta que no había más que nieve bajo sus pies y a su alrededor. Miles de kilómetros se extendían en torno suyo mostrando un manto blanco con escasos árboles y rocas cubiertos de nieve.

Una brisa helada le azotó sus ropas, y a los pocos segundos, empezó lo que sería una leve tormenta.

_¿Dónde demonios estoy?,_ se preguntaba el chino con el semblante desorientado. Jamás se había aventurado a caminar tan lejos.

De pronto, el ruido ascendente de un fuerte galopeo interrumpió todos sus pensamientos. Algo se aproximaba y podría jurar que no se trataba de nada bueno.

Efectivamente así era.

_Jinetes._

Una caballería entera iba hacia él. Enseguida se apresuró a ocultarse tras unas rocas que estaban cerca. Era deshonroso hacer un acto como ése, pero su última pelea con Mongolia lo había dejado demasiado debilitado como para poder enfrentar a alguien más. Optó por lo más prudente; quizás el ejército de extraños pasaría de largo, y una vez se hubieran ido, él podría marcharse tranquilo.

Pero sus esperanzas se vieron derrumbadas al darse cuenta de la identidad de _esos extraños._

A principio le costó reconocerlo en medio de la neblina, pero la fornida figura a caballo y las toscas voces que lo acompañaban eran tan claras para él como el cielo mismo.

_Mongolia._

China tuvo que taparse la boca para ahogar un grito, aunque no pudo evitar soltar un violento respingo. Seguido de eso, el temor y la incertidumbre se apoderaron de su ser mientras una interminable lista de torturas —de las que era víctima— se montaba en su cabeza una tras otra sin poder decidir cuál era peor.

Él sabía que no debía haber escapado, pero el deseo por querer alejarse del mongol lo llevó a cometer tal acto imprudente del que ahora no saldría ileso.

_Estoy perdido, aru, esta vez sí que me mata._

Pese a su temor, se asomó a observar al ejército mongol por un costado de la roca. Calculó cerca de unos treinta y cinco mil jinetes(1), todos armados hasta el cuello. Esto era extraño… ¿Por qué Mongolia vendría con un ejército tan numeroso a buscarle? Tarde o temprano tendría que regresar y sufrir el dolor de su pueblo. Esa era una de las mayores desgracias de ser una nación; no podían abandonar sus casas por más que quisieran.

Entonces se dio cuenta que no era a él a quien perseguían.

Unos metros más allá de donde se ocultaba el chino, podía verse a un niño vestido con ropas harapientas y una bufanda envuelta al cuello, huyendo aterrado de los jinetes que iban tras él.

Segundos después, la persecución acabó cuando una flecha lanzada por Mongolia rozó el hombro del pequeño y lo hizo caer al suelo.

El pecho de Yao se contrajo al ver cómo el infante se quejaba por el dolor. Éste estaba completamente aterrado, indefenso y a merced del peor de los imperios. Desde su sitio, la milenaria nación de Oriente había sido testigo de aquella atrocidad sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

Mongolia en tanto, satisfecho con su labor, bajó de su caballo y se dirigió hacia el pequeño, quien aún seguía tendido sobre la nieve, incapaz de moverse de su sitio. Una vez Gansukh se encontró parado frente a él, lo miró con una sonrisa maliciosa que estremeció el rostro ya asustado del menor.

—Vayan al pueblo, yo me haré cargo aquí —ordenó a sus hombres, quienes después de soltar un grito de guerra se lanzaron en dirección a la ciudad de Riazán.

Ya con la tropa mongola fuera de vista, Mongolia se agachó a la altura del pequeño y acercó su cara a éste en busca de querer intimidarlo con su maquiavélica expresión.

—Pequeño Rusia, no te esperabas verme tan pronto ¿verdad? —decía maliciosamente, contemplando de más cerca a su presa, quien a su vez, escondía el rostro del de su agresor.

El corazón de la milenaria nación dio un vuelco cuando vio esos penetrantes ojos clavarse sobre los de su víctima. Conocía bien aquella mirada del bárbaro; estaba deseoso de sangre... y ahí estaba el indefenso cordero, listo para ser sacrificado.

El otro en tanto, siguió con su cruel juego.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No te atreves a mirarme de frente? —susurró con burla mientras acercaba más su rostro al del menor—. Creo que fuí claro cuando dije que volvería y te haría sufrir si no aceptabas rendirte por las buenas(2) —proclamó con una voz siseante y amenazante.

El pequeño, a pesar de estar asustado y seguir en el suelo, levantó su mirada hacia el mongol. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y no disimulaba en mostrar su temor y agonía. Sabía que no le esperaba nada bueno.

—No porque mi general(3) se haya ido signifique que renuncie a ti, pequeño Rusia —continuó Gansukh, malicioso—. Créeme que no es nada personal lo que voy a hacer, pero tengo que asegurarme que no pongas ninguna resistencia.

Dicho esto, el bárbaro puso su bota encima de la cabeza del infante, presionándola contra el suelo sin importar los lastimosos quejidos de su presa.

La mirada de Mongolia se mostraba llena de gozo ante el dolor ajeno. China, desde su lugar, sólo se limitaba a observar, cada vez más impotente el maltrato hacia el pequeño. Sabía que Gansukh no tomaba en cuenta edades o géneros cuando se trataba de invadir alguna región como lo era en este caso, pero esto ya era demasiado incluso tratándose de él. Aquella nación sólo debía de tener un par de siglos de vida y ya tenía que vérselas con el peor de los tiranos que había pisado la faz de la Tierra.

—Créeme que después de un rato no lo vas a sentir así que trata de no chillar demasiado —dijo el mongol con la peor de las sonrisas, y entonces prosiguió a patearlo, sin el menor reparo ante el grado de daño que le provocaba al pequeño.

Los golpes se hacían cada vez más fuertes, en tanto China, apretaba con fuerza sus puños. No podía seguir soportándolo, sin embargo, no tenía más opción. No había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto, después de todo él también era víctima de la tiranía de ese bárbaro desalmado. Pero aquello no impedía que su ira no se acumulase como un vaso lleno a punto de desbordar.

_Maldito y cruel bastardo, aru._

Y entonces no pudo soportarlo más.

—¡Ya basta, déjalo en paz, aru!

La voz del chino borró la sonrisa de sorna que sostenía el mongol, y al segundo después cayó el silencio. Mientras que los ojos del niño, quien seguía tirado en el suelo, empezaron a abrirse y contemplaron la figura de aquel extraño que había aparecido de repente.

China, por su parte, quedó petrificado. En su rostro sólo figuraba una expresión de pánico y el color de su cara parecía haberse tornado pálido por el temor.

No se explicaba lo que acababa de hacer... ¿Por qué había salido en defensa de ese niño? ¡¿Acaso había perdido el juicio?! De cualquier forma, ya era tarde. Estaba parado ahí, a unos cuantos metros del tirano y sin oportunidad de escapar aunque lo intentara. Maldijo el no haber podido controlarse.

Mongolia permaneció impávido por unos segundos, hasta que pronto recobró su aire de autosuficiencia y se dirigió lentamente hacia el mayor, quien dio un violento estremezón al ver que se aproximaba hacia él.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya… ¿Tú por aquí, vejestorio? —preguntó con burla, volviendo a formar una sonrisa maliciosa.

El chino no contestó. En cambio, bajó la mirada, esperando que lo que fuera que le ocurriese pasara rápido. Claro que eso no era posible. Ahora el bárbaro tendría dos cautivos a los que aplicarle tortura y con los que saciar su interminable sed de sangre.

En menos de un minuto, el mongol estuvo frente a frente ante la milenaria nación, con ésta última hundiéndose por dentro de desesperación. Era abrumador para él soportar la presencia de su opresor a tan corta distancia. Mongolia tan sólo era unos centímetros más alto, pero cuando lo tenía delante suyo le resultaba todo un gigante.

—Esto si es una sorpresa, no imaginaba que aparecerías por estos lados. Pensé que con todos los escombros y muertos que te quedaban por recoger no tendrías tiempo de dar un paseo —prosiguió Mongolia, sin quitar su sonrisa sardónica, la que se hacía cada vez más siniestra y amenazadora.

China no hizo ninguna señal de querer responder. Estaba, quizás, más aterrado que el pequeño a quien el mongol había pateado en aquel momento.

—¿Qué? ¿No dices nada? —preguntó Gansukh, disfrutando del espectáculo de intimidación hacia el chino. Le encantaba tener ese poder y lo aprovechaba al máximo, especialmente con la nación milenaria.

Mongolia bajó la vista hacia el infante, al cual había dejado de patear hace unos segundos, lo levantó por la parte posterior del cuello y estiró su brazo para mostrárselo al chino.

—¿Es esto lo que quieres? —dijo en un tono condescendiente—. Entonces tómalo.

China contempló por un instante los ojos llorosos del pequeño. No supo identificar el color de éstos, sólo pudo notar que sus facciones eran muy distintas a las suyas, a las de cualquiera que hubiera conocido.

Qué importaba... si no había nada que pudiera hacer por él.

A principio intentó levantar las manos para recibirlo, pero sabía que Gansukh no tenía ninguna intención de entregárselo. Sólo lo ponía a prueba para humillarlo una vez más. Así que volvió a bajar la cabeza, apesadumbrado.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya no lo quieres? —siseó el mongol con fingida sorpresa.

Yao seguía cabizbajo, provocando una amplia y satisfactoria sonrisa en el rostro de Mongolia.

—Oh bueno, supongo entonces que me lo puedo quedar yo —expresó Gansukh, mirando de nuevo al niño con malicia.

De pronto, el pequeño empezó a quejarse por un agudo dolor en el pecho. Tras eso, le siguieron unos gritos de horror que se escuchaban en la lejanía mientras que varias filas de humo se levantaban bajo el cielo tormentoso de aquella tierra.

Era obvio lo que estaba pasando.

El ataque de la horda mongola había comenzado.

Yao por fin reaccionó y levantó su cabeza para observar con angustia el panorama. Se entristecía y al mismo tiempo lo enfurecía todo ese maltrato con el infante. Él ya había experimentado ese dolor, por lo que podía entenderlo más que nadie, pero China ya tenía sus buenos siglos encima, en cambio el pequeño no tenía mucho de existir.

Contempló la mirada de dolor del pequeño, quien seguía sufriendo con sus manos presionadas contra su pecho.

—Tal parece que mis muchachos están haciendo un excelente trabajo —comentó el bárbaro con su atención hacia donde se encontraba el pueblo.

Al mismo instante que Mongolia volteó a mirar en dirección por donde había mandado a sus hombres, China aprovechó de arrebatarle al pequeño de un violento tirón y huir con él.

—¡Hey!

La milenaria nación se largó a correr tan rápido que pronto fue un punto borroso a la vista de Gansukh.

—Bastardo... —murmuró el mongol con los ojos destellantes de furia. Y enseguida, se apresuró a subirse a su caballo para ir tras ellos. Al fin y al cabo huir era imposible para los de su tipo. Las naciones podían correr, pero no esconderse. Además, no tardaría en darles alcance.

China en tanto, corría con el pequeño en sus brazos tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían. Era una locura lo que acababa de hacer, y sin embargo, lo había hecho de todas formas.

Pero él sabía porqué lo había hecho.

Entre los años de humillación vividos bajo el yugo de Mongolia, y la impotencia de ver a aquel pequeño ser maltratado por éste mismo, lo impulsó a actuar en contra de su sentido común. No obstante, no por eso su acción había sido menos imprudente.

_¡¿Por qué habré hecho esto, aru?! Ahora no tengo salvación ¿Y si me detengo e imploro por misericordia...? ¡No! ¡Ya no puedo seguir soportando más humillación! Además, eso no servirá de nada contra ese sanguinario, pero... ¿y el pequeño?_

En medio de su estrepitosa huida, China fijó su atención en el niño que seguía entre sus brazos y buscaba cobijo en su pecho. Aún parecía sufrir por los desmanes que estarían provocando los bárbaros en sus territorios. Quería decir cualquier cosa que lo ayudara a reconfortarlo, aunque fuera inútil.

De pronto, la suerte se mostró a su favor (o en contra) cuando se halló frente a un lago congelado. Si lo cruzaban podrían seguir con su escape en busca de retrasar la ira del mongol, pero si no, éste era el fin del camino para ambos.

Vacilante, dio un paso hacia adelante y puso un pie sobre el hielo. La capa no parecía ser tan firme, ya que aparecieron leves grietas al poner todo su peso contra ésta.

No había grandes posibilidades de atravesar el lago sin que el hielo se rompiese.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos, aru? —preguntó perturbado el chino para sí mismo.

Los cascos del caballo de Mongolia se escuchaban cada vez más fuertes, y cuando el mayor volteó, ahí estaba él, con una expresión que clamaba por sangre.

No tenía tiempo para pensarlo más. Así que, encomendándose a todos los dioses y al destino mismo, se lanzó a cruzar el lago con el infante en sus brazos. Dio largas y veloces zancadas esperando que el trayecto fuera lo más corto posible. Y con un último salto, pisó tierra firme.

Lo lograron. Habían cruzado a... ¿salvo?

Cuando Mongolia se dispuso a hacer lo mismo, su caballo dio un fuerte relinchido en el que frenó en seco al tiempo que levantaba sus patas delanteras. La posición de la bestia era obvia; se abstenía totalmente de cruzar.

—Maldita sea... —bufó Gansukh, ceñudo. Por más que lo odiara sabía que el instinto del animal era el acertado. Sin embargo, no desistiría de su caza.

Así que tomó su arco y sacó una flecha del carcaj, atado a su espalda, para apuntar hacia la nación milenaria que se encontraba al otro lado del lago.

China se paralizó. Darle la espalda y echarse a correr sólo lo convertiría en un blanco aún más fácil. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza a la vez que estrechaba al niño contra su pecho. De nada le había servido apartarlo de las garras del mongol. Había sido un estúpido, pensó con amargura. Más tarde o temprano, tanto él como el pequeño tendrían que volver con el tirano que ahora mandaba en sus tierras.

Justo entonces, cuando Mongolia creía tener la partida ganada, una figura espectral descendió del cielo en forma de un hombre viejo, que trajo consigo una poderosa ventisca que cayó sobre ellos.

—Pero, ¿qué...?

La brisa helada era casi insoportable. La milenaria nación sintió su cuerpo colapsar por el frío. Jamás sintió algo parecido. Le costó abrir sus ojos a causa del viento, pero cuando lo hizo, pudo apreciar la apariencia del espíritu que había impedido que su perseguidor lanzara su ataque.

—General Invierno... —musitó débilmente el niño, abriendo a medias los ojos para contemplarlo.

—¡Maldición...! Es él de nuevo —rezongó el mongol. Aún así no tenía de que preocuparse, ya que él era de los afortunados a quien no afectaba su poder. Por otro lado... ¿qué podía decir el viejo Yao? Apenas parecía sostenerse con la tormenta de nieve que se desataba en torno a ellos.

Gansukh sonrió con malicia.

No obstante, la sonrisa del bárbaro se esfumó cuando el paisaje se cubrió por una extensa neblina, impidiéndole la visión de sus presas.

Maldijo con furia, y sin importar la escasa visión, lanzó una flecha tras otra hacia el otro extremo del terreno donde debían de seguir el chino y el pequeño Rusia. Pero la neblina le impedía ver su objetivo con claridad, y pareció que no le había acertado a ninguno de los dos.

Furioso, tuvo que desertar.

China en cambio, no lo pensó dos veces. Tan pronto vio la primera flecha rozar cerca de él, se echó a correr nuevamente, lejos del alcanze del mongol.

Antes de que se perdiera completamente de vista, Mongolia, quien ya había bajado su arco, gritó:

—Escúchame bien, Yao. Ese niño será tu perdición, ¿me oyes? ¡Ese niño será tu perdición!

La tormenta seguía cayendo, hasta que luego de un momento, la neblina desapareció, pero Yao y el pequeño ya no se veían por ningún sitio.

Gansukh maldijo una y mil veces. Sin embargo, sabía que tarde o temprano el chino tendría que volver a su casa... y entonces él estaría ahí, esperándolo.

Antes de volverse, mirando en dirección a donde había desaparecido la nación milenaria, con voz melosa agregó:

—Te esperaré en casa, querido.

.

.

Luego de escapar, China encontró un pequeño refugio entremedio de unas rocas para poder descansar de su carrera.

No daba más. La tormenta de nieve había disminuido un poco desde que dejaron al mongol y a aquel espíritu invernal atrás. No obstante, el terreno se había cubierto de nieve lo suficiente como para hacerle difícil su desplazamiento ante éste, y ahora sentía sus piernas como plomo.

Fatigado, se dejó caer de rodillas mientras depositaba al pequeño a un lado de las rocas. Necesitaba apoyarse de brazos para no caer rendido sobre la nieve, sin contar que toda la adrenalina a causa de la persecución lo había dejado exhausto. Por su parte, el infante, se acercó a su _salvador _con el fin de contemplarlo más fijamente. Estaba dudoso sobre si tocarle el rostro o no. A menudo recibía el rechazo directo de todo ser viviente con el que quería hacerse amigo, y en caso contrario, los que iban trás él, sólo era para maltratarlo tal y como hacía Mongolia.

China, después de recuperar el aliento, dirigió su mirada al pequeño de ojos amatistas. Ahora podía apreciarlos bien al igual que el resto de sus rasgos.

_Se parece a esa gente de Occidente, aru._

China pensó que no había tratado mucho con las naciones occidentales, tampoco es que quisiera, ya que él estaba a gusto con los suyos. Al menos lo estaba antes de que Mongolia fuera a invadirlo y a causar desmanes en su tierra, terminando por someterlo y por dejarlo en su situación actual.

Dejando de lado esos pensamientos, se volvió con una sonrisa sincera hacia el menor, y más relajado comentó:

—Parece que te encuentras mejor, aru.

Pese al cansancio y al frío insoportable, Yao se alegraba en verdad que el pequeño mostrara un mejor aspecto. Después de la paliza dada por el bárbaro, era sorprendente que se pusiera tan pronto de pie.

_Quizá algún día se convierta en un país muy fuerte_, _aru_ pensó profundamente.

En vista que el niño no hizo ningún comentario para romper el silencio, la milenaria nación, empleando el mismo tono amistoso, preguntó:

—Te llamas Rusia, ¿no es así?

El menor asintió débilmente.

—Da.

—¿Qué? —El chino pareció no comprender.

—Digo... sí —corrigió un poco avergonzado al tiempo que bajaba su cabeza.

China notó que el pequeño era de carácter suave y un poco asustadizo. Probablemente no sólo tenía que vérselas con el mongol como agresor, aunque sin duda, él era el peor de los abusivos.

Sintió ternura de ver esa carita tratando de ocultarse de su vista.

—Yo soy China —sonrió éste, amigable. La misma sonrisa que le había regalado a Japón de pequeño, ahora también se la entregaba a él—. La milenaria y próspera nación de Oriente, aru —agregó con orgullo.

Al momento, la expresión del mayor cambió por una embarazosa, ya que verse vestido con ropas desgastadas y rotas no demostraba lo _próspero _que era. Milenario tal vez, pero próspero no.

—Siento que tengas que conocerme en estas condiciones, aru —se disculpó apenado, esbozando una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que ponía una mano por detrás de su cabeza—. Hace un par de siglos atrás habría sido distinto, pero supongo que en ese entonces no habrías nacido.

El pequeño quedó mirándolo fijamente unos segundos, y quizás fue por la cómica expresión del mayor, lo que lo hizo sonreír con total naturalidad. Pronto, de sus labios salió una leve risita, demostrando una agradable sensación de alegría, la cual por mucho tiempo le había sido negada.

Extrañado, China no supo muy bien que había hecho para hacer reír al pequeño, quien hasta hace poco se lamentaba y padecía a causa de los golpes de Mongolia, y ahora, reía alegre como si nada hubiera pasado.

De cualquier modo, la sonrisa de los niños siempre lo reconfortaba, más aún el escuchar a uno reír; razón por la que no tardó en hacer lo mismo.

Sí, era agradable compartir un momento así, en tiempos donde la esperanza para las naciones de Asia y Europa Central parecía perdida a manos del imperio mongol.

_Ese niño será tu perdición._

La voz del mongol dentro de su cabeza hizo que de inmediato se esfumara esa aura pacífica y agradable a la que se había entregado hace unos momentos.

Aquellas palabras le hacían eco y escocían en el interior de su mente desde que las escuchó de boca de Gansukh. Era una tontería, así que ¿por qué dejaba que le afectara?

¿Cierto?

Por más que lo pensaba, China no podía ver ninguna amenaza en ese niño indefenso y maltratado que tenía frente a él. Mongolia debía de estar equivocado.

Aunque...

_Mongolia me dijo las mismas palabras sobre Japón, aru._

Repentinamente, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo ¿Era idea suya o la temperatura del lugar parecía haber disminuido? Volteó a contemplar la tormenta; había apaciguado notoriamente desde que había aparecido ese espirítu al que el pequeño llamaba General Invierno. No, no era frío lo que estaba sintiendo.

—T-Tengo que irme, aru —dijo de pronto, poniéndose de pie para disponer a retirarse cuanto antes. Tarde o temprano lo tenía que hacer de todos modos. Debía aprovechar ahora que la nevasca había amainado y el camino a su casa sería más sencillo. Rogó que el pequeño no notara el temor que lo había invadido, al menos hasta que se pudiera marchar.

Pero el infante mostró un gesto de angustia, y enseguida se apresuró a agarrar el pantalón de la nación asiática, impidiéndole irse.

—Nyet.

Yao volteó a observar al pequeño y sintió que el corazón se le oprimía al ver esa carita triste de nuevo.

—No puedo quedarme aquí, pequeño Rusia, aru.

—Nyet —volvió a repetir éste, angustiado, aferrándose con más fuerza a la pierna del chino.

—Escucha... —empezó el mayor con un tono y expresión compasivas, agachándose a mirar al niño—. Mi gente me espera, al igual que la tuya a ti, aru. Debemos volver y cumplir con nuestro deber; es nuestro destino.

Terminado de decir esto, puso una mano sobre la cabeza del eslavo.

—No sé que nos depare la vida más adelante, pero no te des por vencido, aru. No dejes que Mongolia destruya lo bueno que hay en ti. Nuestra voluntad es lo único que ese bárbaro no puede destruir fácilmente.

El niño asintió, aunque algunas lágrimas se asomaron en sus ojos amatistas. Iba a ser duro, aún no era lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer frente al imperio mongol, pero puede que algún día lo fuera y consiguiera deshacerse de su opresor. Hasta ese día, resistiría como le fuera posible.

Ya más reconfortado, China le dedicó una sonrisa sincera y se puso de pie.

—Cuando esta pesadilla termine quizás nos volvamos a ver, aru —dijo el asiático con una sonrisa amigable.

Y se giró, alejándose del refugio entre las rocas, antes de dar una última mirada al pequeño que dejaba atrás. No volteó a mirarlo, o de lo contrario se le haría más difícil irse. Era débil con las miradas tristes de los niños. Cuando los pequeños hermanos Corea o Hong Kong se mostraban así, siempre terminaba accediendo a sus caprichos. Le dolía tener que irse, pero salvar al pequeño había sido una imprudencia la cual pagaría caro cuando se encontrara nuevamente con el mongol. Sólo quería que Mongolia lo dejara de golpear ¿Lo había conseguido? Sí. Pero no por eso estaba a salvo. Estar bajo el dominio de ese tirano significaba sufrimiento seguro... y ellos como naciones debían soportarlo.

Pese a eso, tenía la esperanza de que algún día lograría su tan anhelada libertad. Era extraño; antes de llegar a esas frías tierras del norte pensaba que todo estaba perdido, pero al consolar al menor había logrado animarse y pensar que sus palabras podrían ser verdad.

_Ese niño será tu perdición._

Otra vez volvían aquellas odiosas palabras ¿Por qué se dejaba influenciar por ellas? Mongolia sólo quería buscar la forma de amedrentarlo. Sin embargo, cuando pensaba en Japón, la inquietud y la duda se apoderaban de su ser. Su _hermano _había cambiado desde que lo encontró por primera vez en ese campo de bambús. Y al igual que el pequeño Rusia, también lucía inofensivo y adorable. Claro que el carácter del japonés era más directo —incluso podía ser clasificado de grosero— a diferencia del pequeño eslavo, quien temía hasta de su sombra.

No obstante, no podía confiarse.

Nunca se sabía cuando una nación que recién comenzaba a surgir podía volverse en contra de uno. Por ahora, quería conservar la imagen inocente de aquel dulce niño, y el espíritu del invierno que lo acompañaba.

Una nación protegida por el invierno... pensó. Le era casi imposible creer que existiera de no ser porque lo había visto con sus propios ojos.

Yao decidió dejar de pensar en el asunto, y mejor enfocarse en armarse de valor para cuando se encontrara con el mongol al llegar a casa. De seguro éste ya estaba esperándolo con su castigo.

Haber _rescatado _al niño había sido una tremenda imprudencia sin lugar a dudas; a él también le esperaría una dura venganza por parte de Gansukh, sin embargo... eso no debería importarle, ¿o sí?. Él había hecho todo lo posible por sacarlo de su agonía, trayéndole consecuencias serias en su relación con el mongol.

Por otro lado... no se arrepentía. Cuando pensaba en su sonrisa y recordaba su risa, sentía que había valido la pena arriesgarse. Afortunadamente se había marchado a tiempo antes de encariñarse con el pequeño, ya que de alguna u otra forma las palabras de Mongolia no dejaban de repetirse dentro de su cabeza... y temía que éstas resultasen ser ciertas.

* * *

(1) Las hordas mongolas primero atacaron Bulgaria de Volga (hoy parte de Rusia) con un número de treinta y cinco mil jinetes comandados por Batu Kan. Tras un año de resistencia fueron vencidos para seguir hacia Riazán.

(2) Riazán fue la primera ciudad rusa en ser saqueda y destruida. Una vez los mongoles acabaron con la resistencia de los habitantes de Bulgaria de Volga, mandaron a sus embajadores a tratar con el príncipe Yuri II de Vladimir a exigir su sumisión, y ante la negativa, atacaron la ciudad siendo totalmente destruida después de unos días.

(3) A quien se refiere Gansukh es a Genkis Khan, quien inició el vasto imperio mongol convirtiéndose en la pesadilla de Asia y algunos países de Europa Central. Después de su muerte, las conquistas a China y Rusia quedaron varadas un corto tiempo para después ser retomadas por Batu Kan (nieto de Genkis Khan)

* * *

**Notas finales**: Je, ¿qué les pareció? x3 Cabe aclarar que lo de conocerse en esta situación es más tirado al fanon, porque no he encontrado ninguna fuente histórica que conecte a estos dos antes de 1640 (ya llegaremos allí xD) Sobre Mongolia, aún cuando es un personaje canon, HH no ha dado ninguna información de él T.T, al menos no que yo sepa ;_; Sólo ha sido dibujado en versión chibi y creo que por eso mismo es que en el capítulo 4 de BW sale pequeñín como Rusia (cuando claramente éste es mayor que el ruso :P)

En zerochan pueden encontrar una imagen del mongol. Sólo agreguen /371512 y accederán a la página ;)

¡Ah! Una imagen/doujin que me gustó y es parecida a la que pasa en este primer capítulo, también esta en zerochan, sólo agreguen /811312 No tengo idea sobre lo que dirán en verdad los diálogos Dx, ¡En esa página hay tantos buenos comics de Hetalia sin traducción! ¡¿Por quééé?! TwT

Como sea, veremos un poco más de Mongolia en el siguiente capítulo. Tengo que aclarar que su personalidad tosca y cruel es debido a su etapa como imperio mongol, aunque ésta tiene su profundidad que aquí abarcaré ligeramente xP (la abarco en mayor profundidad en mi fic Kimchibun, pero ese es tema aparte xD)

Quiero hacer una mención importante sobre el personaje de Rusia xP En este fic planeo hacer que Rusia muestre un lado más... oscuro xP De hecho él no será el único, China, conforme vaya avanzando la trama, también mostrará un lado B, pero siempre sin tratar de salirme del carácter del personaje, que ésa es una de mis principales prioridades en este proyecto :3 También advierto que la relación China/Rusia será un tanto... complicada, con esto me refiero a que no esperen ver al ruso proclamarle amor a Yao desde el primer momento xP No voy a spoilear más, sólo diré que quiero desarrollar bien los sentimientos tanto de Yao como de Ivan, por esa razón la cosa no se dará fácil xD.

Besitos, y cualquier cosa, sugerencia, corrección pueden decírmela con toda confianza ;)


	2. II: La Caída de un imperio

**Capítulo II: La Caída de un Imperio**

* * *

**.:Año 1279-1368 Dinastía Yuan(1):.**

* * *

A Mongolia le encantaba llenarse de las lágrimas y desesperación de las naciones a las que conquistaba en su camino. Lo embriagaba de felicidad el sentimiento de poder y cómo podía infundir temor en esas desdichadas almas con su sola presencia.

Ese era el estado en que se encontraba ahora: ebrio. Ebrio de verdad a causa del alcohol. Últimamente bebía más seguido ¡Pero qué importaba! Venía de llegar de una suculenta victoria con su más reciente presa: Hungría. Una nación bella y de fuerte espíritu combativo a la cual le fue difícil de dominar en un principio. Pero al final no había podido hacer nada contra él y terminó como todos los que le enfrentaban: derrotados. Se moría de ganas por contárselo a alguien.

Fue entonces que, sentado a sus anchas en el trono del emperador chino, mandó a llamar a la milenaria nación de Asia para entretenerse un poco con éste. Sabía cuánto lo molestaba tener que escuchar ese tipo de historias, en especial si hacía énfasis en los detalles escabrosos.

¡Pero qué más daba! Ahora era el temible Gansukh y su imperio quien lo dominaba, así que tenía que hacer todo lo que le ordenara.

Sin más tardar, Yao se presentó ante él vestido con un largo traje de seda, atado con una gruesa cinta a la mitad de su cuerpo, y su cabello hecho un moño en la parte trasera de su cabeza. La imagen del chino se asemejaba más que nunca a la de una mujer, por lo que Mongolia no dejaba de mirarlo con una sonrisa maliciosa que figuraba algún pensamiento indecente.

—¿Qué se te ofrece, aru? —preguntó China en tono seco. En toda su mirada apenas si se podía esconder el desagrado que le producía estar en presencia del mongol. Cosa que éste notó y su sonrisa se ensanchó antes de responder lleno de sorna.

—Como sabrás he vuelto triunfante de mi conquista a esa mujer europea… Hungría creo que se llama —soltó arrastrando las palabras con un leve tono cantarín que ponía en evidencia su estado de ebriedad—. ¿Puedes creer que la muy ingenua cree que sus dos delanteras son músculos a causa de sus batallas? —se burló.

El silencio por parte de Yao, junto a la expresión desconcertada en su rostro, a cualquiera le daría a entender que las palabras del mongol parecían no tener sentido. Y efectivamente así era. En realidad, Gansukh estaba rememorando su primera invasión a la húngara(2) donde para desgracia de ésta había sido vilmente aplastada. Claro que había dado una dura pelea en compañía de ese muchachito irritante de cabello blanco y ojos rojos que había llegado a apoyarla, pero al final, la derrota fue inevitable para los dos.

Nada que ver con su segundo intento de invasión fallida a la misma, aunque había sido a causa de las intensas nevadas en una de las ciudades que debían cruzar para llegar hasta ella, lo que le imposibilitó a él y a sus tropas seguir avanzando. Sin contar que sufrieron una emboscada de parte de Hungría en las afueras que le hizo volver con las manos vacías.

En consecuencia, había llegado furibundo a la sala del emperador chino a llenarse de cuanto alcohol encontrara para sobreponerse a su fracaso.

—¿Qué pasa que no respondes, Yao? ¿No quieres saber cómo es que puse a esa fierecilla en su lugar? —prosiguió malicioso acercando su rostro al suyo para así echarle un poco de su vaho.

China apartó su mirada con asco al sentir el aliento pesado del mongol. Era increíble hasta que punto estaba de borracho como para no poder discernir en qué tiempo estaba. Si ya le era una tortura soportar al mongol cuando estaba sobrio, en su estado actual debía ser mil veces peor... y no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo.

—Si sólo me llamaste para eso prefiero volver a mis tareas habituales, aru —sentenció incómodo, dándose media vuelta para salir de la sala.

—¡Ven acá, no he dicho que puedes retirarte! —exclamó Mongolia enfurecido, agarrando a Yao de su muñeca y jalándolo fuertemente hacia él, provocando que cayera sobre su regazo.

—¡Suéltame! —gritó el chino tratando de levantarse, pero su opresor lo tenía tan fuertemente agarrado de las muñecas que se lo impedía.

—Ya sabes cómo me pones cuando te resistes así —le susurró provocativo, rozando su nariz y labios contra la oreja y cuello de la nación milenaria.

—Aiyah… No… Déjame, aru —Yao intentaba liberarse y tanto sus intentos como sus palabras iban perdiendo fuerza, pasando a convertirse en un triste lamento.

Haciendo caso omiso de los reclamos de China, Gansukh intensificó el agarre provocándole más de un quejido a la dulce presa que tenía entre sus garras. Pronto comenzó a besar y a marcar su cuello y hombros, los cuales estos últimos habían quedado al desnudo cuando le descubrió la parte superior de sus vestimentas hasta llegar a su pecho.

Sin poderlo soportar más, y antes de que quedara sometido a los deseos enfermizos que tanto despreciaba de Mongolia, China, con una fuerza que ni él mismo se creía capaz, apartó al mongol de un violento empujón que dejó a éste asombrado.

—¡Ya basta, aru! ¡Mírate, eres lamentable! ¡¿Crees que vienes de tu primera invasión a Hungría?! ¡Eso ya pasó hace más de veinte años! —comenzó a gritarle, iracundo—. ¡Quisiste volver a someter a esa pobre chica que ya habías dejado en condiciones deplorables, aru, pero no te resultó y ahora te desahogas como un miserable en el alcohol!

Una vez el chino terminó con sus reproches, la mirada socarrona de Mongolia se esfumó para dar paso a una expresión sombría e intimidatoria que llegó a estremecer al contrario.

—Con que miserable, eh —expresó él en tono misterioso que estaba lejos de traer alguna buena intención—. ¡Creo que ignoras con quién estás tratando! —replicó furioso, volviendo a agarrar violentamente al chino, con más fuerza que antes, sosteniéndolo de sus vestimentas para atraerlo más cerca de su rostro y así mostrarle una sonrisa macabra y puntiaguda que lo perturbó—. ¡Sigo siendo el Gran Imperio Mongol, que no se te olvide a quién le perteneces, Yao! ¡Todo tú, tu gente, tu casa, todo es mío hasta que yo lo decida! —Y agregó con un tono más escalofriante y siseante—: Por lo tanto si quiero poseerte nada me lo impediría.

Dicho esto, pasó su lengua por la mejilla de la nación milenaria, estremeciéndolo y provocándole que casi se le salieran las lágrimas. Al segundo después, lo soltó de un brusco empujón en el que Yao tuvo que apoyarse de manos para no irse de espaldas contra el piso.

Durante unos instantes, China se quedó observando al mongol, a quien podía verle toda esa maquiavélica satisfacción marcada en el rostro.

Sin nada qué decir, Yao se levantó, arreglándose sus ropas, para salir a paso rápido de la sala imperial y evitar que Gansukh lo viera llorar. Las lágrimas ya habían comenzado a amontonarse en sus ojos y no sabía por cuanto tiempo más podría retenerlas. Todo ese tiempo de cruentas batallas para al final terminar así… como un juguete de ese maldito bárbaro, que se asentó en el trono, donde por tanto tiempo sus monarcas lo habían gobernado.

Se sentía tan frustrado que era casi imposible describirlo.

Desde que Mongolia y sus tropas habían conquistado el norte de sus tierras todo había ido de mal en peor. El bárbaro se hacía más poderoso que nunca, sometiendo a otras naciones que estaban a su paso. Él por otro lado tenía que vérselas con mantener la seguridad de la dinastía Song, al sur de su casa, lo que no logró por más resistencia que pusieran a la llegada de la horda mongola.

Como resultado, ahora estaba así; gobernado por un bárbaro en el trono de sus emperadores. Así fue que poco a poco su vida se convirtió en un hervidero de males y preocupaciones. Se cometían muchas injusticias en contra de su pueblo, como el pago exagerado de tributos, los asesinatos y mucho más. Todo a causa de Gansukh.

Al menos tenía el consuelo que no era el único quien la estaba pasando mal; muchas naciones debían estar iguales, o quizás peores, a cómo se encontraba. Eso último le era difícil de imaginar.

¿Habría alguien en peores condiciones que él?

No podía ser cierto.

* * *

**.:Años 1237-1480 Dominio mongol en Rusia:.**

* * *

Más allá, hacia las tierras del norte, la situación estaba lejos de ser mejor para el pequeño Rusia.

Después de que los mongoles invadieran su casa y arrasaran con la mayor parte de sus ciudades, incluido el Principado de Kiev —en el cual había sido eliminada más de la mitad de la población— Rusia se veía expuesto a los horribles tratos y humillaciones de parte de Mongolia. Por ser aún pequeño, no poseía la fuerza necesaria para hacer frente al temible mongol y su imperio. De manera que sólo podía ser el muñeco de juegos macabros de su tirano hasta que se aburriera y fuera por otra cosa.

Pero Gansukh jamás le daba un respiro.

Una de esos días, el pequeño eslavo había encontrado un conejito abandonado en uno de los pueblos que habían sido arrasados recientemente por los mongoles.

Rusia había obviado con toda la fuerza de su diminuto ser los cientos de cráneos, huesos y sangre que se encontraban esparcidos por todos lados. También porque hacía poco, Mongolia le había dado una paliza bestial que lo dejó con marcas en su cuerpo. Y sólo se enfocó en esa pequeña criatura inocente que permanecía ajena a todo el horror que la rodeaba. Era muy parecido a él, de no ser porque a él sí le tocaba sentir en carne propia todas las masacres que habían pasado últimamente en su casa.

Quería acercarse y ser su amigo. Era lo que siempre había deseado, lo único que había deseado: Alguien con quien se pudiera divertir, disfrutar y olvidar los malos ratos.

Sorprendentemente, el animal no opuso resistencia cuando el pequeño ruso se le acercó, es más, no pareció asustado o renuente a cuando lo tomó en sus brazos.

Para Rusia no podía ser más emocionante. Por fin había hallado un ser vivo que no salía huyendo, lo despreciara o maltratara su persona, y eso, lo hacía sentirse infinitamente feliz. Feliz como no recordaba haberse sentido nunca.

Desgraciadamente, ese felicidad no duró mucho, puesto que de repente Mongolia se apareció frente a él y le arrebató el conejo de las manos.

—Aww ¿El pequeño Rusia encontró a un amigo? —se burló, elevando lo más alto su mano, la cual sostenía al animalito, poniéndolo lejos del alcance del ruso.

—¡Nyet, nyet! ¡Dame! —pedía éste desesperado y con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, pegando saltos en un intento vano para llegar a la altura de la mano del mongol.

Por su parte, Gansukh sólo mostraba una sonrisa socarrona mientras seguía con su cruel juego. Eso hasta que otra mano, del mismo porte que la suya, le arrebatara al conejo de su agarre.

Cuando giró, vio a su hermano; La Horda de Oro(3) Un hombre parecido a él, pero de facciones más suaves y cabello corto, quien lo miraba con condescendencia.

—Aquí tienes —le dijo con voz calma al ruso mientras le entregaba al animalito.

Tan pronto como el pequeño eslavo lo tuvo en sus manos, salió corriendo para mantener a su felpudo amigo a salvo del mongol.

—Eres muy blando, hermano —pronunció Mongolia una vez Rusia había desaparecido de vista.

Éste no respondió, y en cambio también se marchó, dejando al mongol a solas y con una expresión de fastidio.

.

Por desgracia, los malos tratos no terminaron ahí para el pequeño Rusia.

Un día su pequeño amigo había desaparecido y no lo encontró sino hasta esa noche como el banquete para la cena.

El eslavo no se dio por enterado sino hasta que el mongol, en medio de crueles risotadas, se lo dijo cuando ya estaba por terminar el plato.

Fue entonces como si algo en el interior del ruso se hubiera roto. Como si de pronto, un espacio vacío se hubiera extendido dentro de su mente y su cuerpo, en el que ya era incapaz de pensar o de sentir. Y que a los segundos después, para desconcierto de Gansukh, vio que en la cara del pequeño Rusia se había formado una sonrisa. Después de eso, terminó de comer los últimos restos de su difunto amigo, dio las gracias con esa sonrisa dulce y subió a su cuarto sin que el mongol pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

Gansukh no pudo quedar más contrariado ante la actitud del infante ¿No había lágrimas? ¿Ni llanto o terror? Quizás se había pasado un poco, meditó. Le había dejado quedarse con el conejo el tiempo suficiente como para que se encariñara con él, y después le había gastado esa _broma, _más con la intención de darle una lección que por divertirse un rato. Después de todo… ¿Cuándo se ha visto que los conejos se tengan como mascotas?

Sin saber porqué, un sentimiento de incomodidad lo envolvió cuando se le venía a la cabeza la sonrisa del ruso. No se explicaba porqué dejaba que ésta lo afectara.

La respuesta la obtendría varios años después.

* * *

**.:Año 1368 Fin del dominio mongol sobre China:.**

* * *

China ya no podía soportarlo más. Ahora mismo iría a arreglar cuentas con Gansukh de una vez por todas.

La milenaria nación había pasado por largas penurias a consecuencia de las plagas de enfermedades que trajeron los mongoles y propagaron entre su gente, provocando un cuantioso número de muertes en su pueblo. Sin contar la ineptitud para ayudarlo con algunos desastres naturales que se desataron en su, ya demacrado, hogar. Si se suponía que estaba al servicio de Mongolia, lo menos que podía hacer era mostrar un poco de cuidado y consideración con él y su gente. Era evidente que ese tirano no era digno de gobernar el imperio chino ni ningún imperio en absoluto, así que no permitiría que ese maldito bárbaro y su horda siguieran en el poder un día más.

Camino al palacio, tomó un wok que encontró tirado en medio de unas casas que quedaron devastadas por una inundación. No tenía otra cosa que ocupar, puesto que Mongolia le había arrebatado todas sus armas. A medida que avanzaba, su gente, entre la mayoría campesinos, se amontonaban y se revelaban contra los mongoles, quienes se veían complicados por controlar el alto número de ellos. En sus miradas y manera de atacar a sus invasores, podía verse el odio por todos esos años de opresión y tiranía.

Gansukh salió del palacio imperial, apenas se enteró de lo que sucedía allá afuera, encontrándose de inmediato con el chino.

—¡Yao! ¡¿Qué significa esto?! ¡Controla a tu gente o te juro que no respondo! —demandó con tono amenazante, pero que en realidad reflejaba más miedo.

China sostenía una mirada asesina en el rostro que intimidaría a cualquiera. Incluso a Mongolia le era difícil suponer que se trataba del mismo China de hacía varios años atrás. Aquella nación a quien vestía como una muñeca y se prestaba para todos sus caprichos en contra de su voluntad.

Sin perder más tiempo, China se lanzó contra él, logrando derribarlo y golpearlo con el wok que tenía en sus manos. Varios años atrás Yao no hubiera sido capaz siquiera de hacerlo mover un centímetro de su sitio, pero ahora, a causa de los últimos problemas en su Imperio(4) y todo el alcohol en su cuerpo, lo habían dejado lento de movimientos y de fuerzas.

—¡Fuera de mi casa! ¡Lárgate de una vez, aru! —gritaba encolerizado el chino, golpeándolo una y otra vez en el rostro con su wok—. ¡Y no te atrevas a volver jamás!

Cuando ya lo golpeó lo suficiente, el mongol se levantó a duras penas con la cara cubierta de sangre que salía de su nariz y boca.

Lentamente, a paso tambaleante, Gansukh fue alejándose del palacio con el resto de sus hombres. Yao no lo siguió. Dio por hecho que había aprendido la lección y ya más sereno miró el wok que tenía en sus manos.

Era increíble pensar que entre todas las armas que tuvo en el pasado; espadas, lanzas, hachas… Ninguna tuvo efecto contra el mongol. Y sólo un simple y ordinario wok que encontró en su camino, el cual no tenía otra utilidad que ser un instrumento de cocina, le había servido de manera tan efectiva.

Se aferró a su wok con orgullo.

A partir de ese día se convertiría en su arma definitiva en contra de cualquiera que se atreviera a enfrentarlo.

* * *

**.:Año 1380 Batalla de Kulikovo.:**

* * *

Mongolia se negaba a darse por vencido. A pesar de que su imperio había caído en su mayoría, todavía le quedaban Rusia, India y algunos otros. Estaba determinado a no perder al ruso. Era una nación con un terreno demasiado extenso como para darse ese lujo.

Pero cuando llegó a los fríos parajes del Norte, vio con terror una multitud de soldados que amenazaban a sus tropas y a las de su hermano.

—Da, bienvenido a casa —dijo una voz suave e infantil, que provenía de una figura más alta e imponente que la suya. Y es que de hace un tiempo el ruso había pegado un brutal estirón mientras él estaba afuera.

Y al final del día, Mongolia se vio obligado a enfrentar, una vez más, otra humillante derrota.

* * *

(1) En 1279 Kublai Khan (nieto de Genkis Khan) estableció la dinastía Yuan luego de aplastar el último intento de resistencia por parte de la dinastía Song, en el sur de China. La dinastía Yuan gobernó China, Corea y otras zonas adyacentes. Kublai Khan se convirtió en el primer y único emperador extranjero.

(2) Hungría sufrió la primera invasión mongola en 1241 donde tuvo lugar la batalla de Mohi. Los húngaros no veían una amenaza en el pueblo mongol, pero tras la derrota el país quedó en pésimas condiciones. Tras restablecerse un poco, Mongolia intentó una segunda invasión entre 1284-1285, pero los factores climáticos en una de las ciudades que tenía que atravesar se lo impidieron. De modo que una parte se asentó en Transilvania, saqueando ciudades cercanas, pero sufrieron una emboscada de parte de una tribu descendiente de los húngaros.

(3) La Horda de Oro fue uno de los Estados que formaron los mongoles para un mejor control de los territorios que tenían bajo sus dominios. Sin embargo, éstos eran más independientes y tolerantes en su trato, en especial con Rusia, con quien incluso llegaron a formar una alianza para defenderlo de los caballeros teutones.

(4)Son varios factores que llevaron a la caída del imperio mongol, entre ellas la rivalidad que existían en sus propias tribus, estropeando las estrategias militares que pretendían llevarse a cabo con éxito en países como Egipto o Hungría. También la tendencia de los kanes mongoles a ingerir alcohol en exceso que a muchos les causó la muerte y aceleraron la desintegración del Imperio.

* * *

**Notas Finales: **Gomeeen u.u Todo fue culpa de este capítulo que retrasó mis demás actualizaciones. Perdí gran parte de lo que tenía y tuve que rehacerlo desde el inicio. No quise ahondar en los años del imperio mongol, ya que esta fase, aunque tiene relevancia en nuestros dos personajes :3, no es del todo vital para lo que se desarrollará en la historia. Solo hice una breve mención a la batalla de Kulikovo, que tuvo lugar después de la caïda del Imperio Yuan y sacó a la Horda de Oro de Rusia, pero no tanto así a Mongolia, que a pesar de haberles ganado volvió cien años después y fueron sacados definitivamente en la Batalla del Río Ugra en 1480 :3

Aquí un mini comic del pequeño Rusia y Mongolia que incluí en el fic x3 Es adorable, pueden encontrarlo en zerochan agregando /428141

La parte de Rusia tengo pensada agregarla la próxima semana, disculpen las molestias u.u. No tengo mucho que decir sólo gracias a quienes leen, comentan y siguen esta historia significa mucho para mí x3

Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.


	3. III: ¿Sueño o realidad?

Todo iba de maravilla.

Desde que China logró expulsar a Mongolia de su hogar, se sentía inmensamente feliz y libre como no se había sentido en muchos años. Por un tiempo había perdido las esperanzas y creyó que pasaría el resto de sus días bajo el yugo mongol. Pero gracias a la gloriosa dinastía Ming(1), Yao volvía a formarse como un imperio y a ejercer como nación independiente, por lo tanto, sus obligaciones para con su gente no se hicieron esperar.

Vestido con un sencillo qui-pao color verde, afuera del palacio imperial, contemplaba desde el último de los escalones del hogar de sus monarcas el amanecer sobre su tierra. Era una vista maravillosa en la que podía sentir la brisa matutina y los rayos del sol sobre su cara. Cerró sus ojos imaginando un mañana nuevo y más brillante. Un mañana donde no volvería a ser atormentado por nadie.

Tristemente, el destino le tendría deparado otros planes.

* * *

**Capítulo III: ¿Sueño o realidad?**

* * *

**.:Año 1640- Primeras interacciones sino-rusas:.**

Cuando la milenaria nación oyó rumores sobre que una extraña y enorme criatura rondaba por los alrededores del norte de sus tierras, se vio en la obligación de acudir al lugar de los hechos para tranquilizar a un par de soldados que se encontraban bastante perturbados después de verla.

Se sentía como un tonto teniendo que ir a ocuparse de un asunto tan trivial después de los cuantiosos desastres por los que había pasado hasta entonces(2) ¡Cuan ridículo se sentía después de acordarse cómo miraba el amanecer desde lo alto del palacio, pensando en un futuro mejor! Por un tiempo sí había resultado, pero la creciente depresión económica, los desastres naturales, el desorden social que sus gobernantes se vieron incapaces de controlar tenían a la dinastía Ming al borde del colapso.

Finalmente el mayor decidió hacer un lado esos amargos recuerdos y ver qué clase de criatura era ésa que tenía tan asustados a algunos de sus soldados.

.

Una vez Yao llegó a un pequeño pueblo, muy cerca de donde se encontraba el puesto de vigilancia que protegía la frontera, vio a un grupo de aldeanos discutir con otros dos hombres acerca de la identidad de aquel misterioso ser.

—¡Ya se los dijimos! ¡No es humano! —exclamaba uno de los guardias, muy alterado—. ¡Tuvimos suerte de escapar con vida, pero esa cosa estaba decidido a matarnos!

—Yo digo que es un oso. Un oso más desarrollado que los demás —replicó un aldeano con escepticismo, que escuchaba junto a otros más, los relatos terroríficos y angustiantes de ambos vigilantes.

—¡Está loco, los osos no caminan en dos patas todo el tiempo! —objetó el segundo guardia, alterado.

—¡A ver, tranquilos, aru! —demandó el mayor, haciéndoles callar casi al instante—. Están poniendo nerviosos a los aldeanos, asi que quiero que me expliquen bien qué fue lo que vieron y donde lo vieron.

El par de guardias que habían llegado de _ver _a la criatura, compartieron una expresión de temor antes de explicarse con su nación.

—Pues... estábamos haciendo nuestra ronda habitual... cuando de repente, de entremedio del bosque... se nos apareció una sombra monstruosa que venía hacia nosotros —Hizo una pausa y luego exclamó con horror—: ¡De no haber escapado nos habría matado! ¡Sabíamos eso porque lo trasmitía en todo su ser!

—No me digan... —expresó Yao con sarcasmo al ver el dramatismo exagerado con el que hablaban sus soldados—. ¿Y qué era aquella sombra monstruosa si se puede saber, aru? Quiero que nos la describan.

—Bueno, nosotros... —se dispuso a contestar el otro, algo apenado—. Huimos antes de que pudiera acercársenos, de modo que no podríamos describirlo bien.

China quedó inerte durante varios segundos, en los que trató de serenarse y dirigirse de nuevo hacia sus guardias, quienes habían pasado a mostrar una expresión de incomodidad.

—Es una vergüenza, aru... Y se supone que son los que vigilan la frontera norte —suspiró Yao, irritado, llevándose una mano a la frente—. Ni hablar, yo mismo tendré que ir a ver de qué se trata.

Dicho esto, sacó su wok y un cucharón de plata, dispuesto a partir hacia el norte en busca de la criatura desconocida.

—Vaya con cuidado, señor —le advirtió preocupado uno de los guardias—. Esa bestia o lo que sea trasmitía un aura maligna. Podría ser muy peligroso si se descuida.

—Les garantizo que puedo defenderme solo, aru —contestó decidido sin volverlos a mirar y así continuar su camino a paso firme con su wok y cucharón en mano.

_Después de enfrentarme al bárbaro de Mongolia ya nada me da miedo, aru._

Fue el pensamiento que lo acompañó y le dio valor para cruzar la frontera.

.

Una vez China había avanzado lo suficiente se detuvo al llegar a uno de los vastos bosques del norte, y que según había escuchado, era el lugar donde la misteriosa criatura se presentaba.

Había algo extraño. Algo lejanamente familiar en esos parajes que no dejaban de inquietar a Yao.

_¿Una figura monstruosa y maligna?_

Sus guardias si que tenían imaginación. Él ya había experimentado el terror y la humillación con Mongolia y estaba más que decidido a no dejar que algo así volviera a pasar jamás. Pero... se le hacía extraño. Tras la caída del imperio mongol, su gente había adquirido más confianza y determinación por luchar en contra de cualquier invasor que les amenazara. Probablemente era la superstición, si se trataba de algo tangible no mostraban temor, pero tratándose de algo sobrenatural si que era un asunto del que tendrían miedo, incluso él.

De pronto, en medio de sus pensamientos, una brisa helada le azotó, haciéndole sentir escalofríos. Aquella sensación le parecía haberla experimentado en algún otro lado, pero no podía recordar dónde o cuándo.

Todo empezaba a hacérsele muy confuso y atemorizante, además que el clima no hacía más que acentuar dicho ambiente tan siniestro. Y es que a pesar de ser mediodía todo lucía más oscuro de lo normal. El lugar parecía haberse tornado gris, sumado a que era abrumador cuan solitario se encontraba su entorno.

...o quizás estaba equivocado sobre esto último.

Fue entonces, que al minuto después, no tardaron en presentarse movimientos extraños por la zona; el viento mecía las hojas de los árboles, haciéndolas crujir, mientras una sombra misteriosa se desplazaba entre medio de los árboles, al tiempo que desaparecía y aparecía repetidamente ante los ojos del mayor.

De verdad que el panorama daba miedo. Ahora China comprendía mejor el temor que había embargado a sus guardias. Sin embargo, no podía salir huyendo a diferencia de ellos. De manera que sólo le quedó armarse de valor y valerse de su wok y cucharón como armas.

—¿Quién... Quién anda ahí, aru? —se atrevió a preguntar, mirando a todos lados, inquieto.

Sin darse cuenta, empezó a retroceder unos cuantos pasos, siempre mostrándose en constante estado de alerta... hasta que de repente, se detuvo cuando su cuerpo topó con otro de mayor contextura que estaba detrás de él.

—_Privet_

El violento estremezón que pegó Yao fue tal, que, al apartarse, sus piernas tambalearon tanto que terminó por caer sentado sobre la tierra.

Delante de él, un joven de cabello rubio plateado y vestido con una larga gabardina le sonreía amistoso. China había quedado tan consternado que se había quedado sin habla. Sus intentos por pronunciar palabra terminaban por convertirse en balbuceos que no se entendían en nada mientras el extraño lo contemplaba con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

—Da~ Parece que te he asustado —dijo él con una voz suave y dulzona—. Me preguntaba cuando te aparecerías, Китай(*), es un gusto conocerte al fin.

—¿E-Eh? ¿Cómo es que me llamaste, a-aru? —preguntó anonadado el chino, luego de recobrar un poco la compostura.

El extraño no respondió, tan sólo siguió sonriendo como si no hubiera escuchado la pregunta o ignorara el estado de perturbación del chino. En cambio, éste volvió a tomar la palabra de forma gentil.

—Anda, levanta, China. Quiero enseñarte mi hogar.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme con tanta familiaridad, aru?! —exclamó alterado Yao, poniéndose inmediatamente de pie y mirando con mala cara al más alto—. ¡¿Y quién se supone que eres?!

—Es cierto, todavía no me he presentado —dijo éste de manera inocente, figurando una expresión de sorpresa, en la que luego no tardó en volver a sonreír—. Soy Rusia y vivo al norte de tu casa.

—¿Ro- Rusia?

—Da~

Un largo silencio dio lugar entre ambos. La milenaria nación se hallaba completamente consternado ante la aparición de aquel pais tan alto. De pronto dedujo que la "misteriosa criatura" no debía ser otro sino él.

—No nos retrasemos más. Levanta —dijo de nuevo Rusia, empleando ese tono de niño bueno.

—¡¿Qué palabras son esas para alguien que acabas de conocer?! —volvió a alterarse el chino—. ¡Estás de broma si crees que voy a acompañarte a alguna parte, aru! ¡¿Y qué haces en...?!

El chino no tuvo tiempo suficiente para completar su pregunta, puesto que el ruso fue directamente hacia él, inclinándose hasta llegar a tener su rostro muy cerca de su persona. Tanto que provocó que al mayor se le erizara la piel.

—No me obligas a llevarte por la fuerza, Китай —dijo en un tono dulce, pero que al mismo tiempo mostraba un dejo de amenaza—. Rusia solo quiere que vengas con él por las buenas, así que sé un buen chico y ven conmigo, ¿da?

El asiático se mantuvo estático, tanto de cuerpo como en su expresión. Pronto el aura de amenaza que desprendía el más alto pasó a desaparecer y volvió a mostrarse amistoso.

—Anda, vamos.

Y sin darle tiempo de contestar, rodeó con un brazo la cintura del mayor y lo elevó a unos centímetros por sobre el suelo para arrastrarlo consigo, pegado a un costado de su cuerpo. Fue inútil para Yao oponer resistencia, dado que la fuerza del eslavo era mucho mayor a la suya.

—O-Oye...

—Tranquilo, ya casi llegamos —le contestó sonriente mientras seguía llevándolo con un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

Luego de un rato, el frío se hizo más intenso y el terreno pasó a estar cubierto de nieve. Pronto el bosque quedó atrás y dio lugar a lo alto de una colina, en la que se encontraba el lugar donde él y el ruso habían estado minutos atrás.

—Ya estamos aquí, da —anunció Rusia, alegre, antes de quitar su brazo del cuerpo del asiático.

Yao, tan pronto tuvo sus pies en el suelo, se acercó al borde de una pequeña quebrada y contempló boquiabierto una ciudad que se veía en la lejanía.

—Esto es...

—Mi hogar —se adelantó a responder Rusia, dejando ver un aire de orgullo.

China observó con atención el paisaje que se extendía más allá de la quebrada. A pesar de estar bajo una capa de neblina las estructuras de las edificaciones parecían muy distintas a las suyas, pero aún así daban a ver una ciudad fortificada y avanzada.

—Bueno... ¿Y por qué me trajiste aquí si se puede saber, aru? —preguntó confundido el mayor, después de recobrarse de la impresión.

—¿No lo sabes? Es porque quiero que seas mi amigo.

Yao tardó un rato en procesar esas palabras y tratar de encontrarles sentido. No podía creer que un perfecto desconocido que prácticamente lo había llevado a la fuerza, ahora saliera con algo así. Desde luego esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso.

—¿Q-Qué?

—¿No me escuchaste? Rusia quiere que él y China sean amigos —volvió a responder el más alto sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

—E-Estás jugando conmigo, ¿cierto, aru? —replicó la milenaria nación con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¿Por qué reaccionas así, China? —preguntó Rusia con una expresión inocente mientras pestañeaba extrañado—. ¿No crees que sea una buena idea? Vivimos muy cerca, así que pienso deberíamos llevarnos bien.

—O-Oye, acabamos de conocernos... ¿No te parece que es un poco pronto para proponer algo así, aru?

—Nyet —volvió a sonreír—. Yo quiero que China sea mi amigo.

Aquel _nyet _removió ciertos recuerdos en la mente del chino. Arrugó la mirada escuadriñando atentamente la imagen del ruso. Había algo en él que le decía haberlo visto en algún otro sitio. Sin poder dar con la respuesta, se decidió a preguntarle a aquel extranjero perturbador, aunque con cierta indecisión en su voz.

—¿No...? ¿No nos hemos visto en algún otro lado, aru?

Rusia pareció no entender a qué se refería el más bajo, por lo que quedó mirándolo extrañado.

De pronto, el clima se volvió más frío y la imagen translúcida de un hombre viejo se reflejó en lo alto del cielo por unos instantes; tiempo suficiente para que la memoria de la milenaria nación se activara y sus recuerdos lo dejaran sin aliento.

—Ese espíritu... ¡Ahora recuerdo! Entonces tú...

—¿Da?

Yao sintió que volvería a caerse por la sorpresa. Sus piernas ya las sentía un poco flojas, y sus ojos estaban tan abiertos que creyó que se le quedarían pegados. El pequeño a quien había conocido bajo esa tormenta invernal ahora tenía un tamaño que le parecía casi anormal. Jamás en su longeva vida había visto tal porte en una nación, menos cuando éste aparentaba ser tan débil y asustadizo la primera vez que lo conoció.

—Pero tú... ¡Tú eras sólo un niño cuando nos vimos, aru! ¡Mongolia iba trás de ti y yo...!

—¿Conoces a Mongolia? —le interrumpió el eslavo, tomando ahora una expresión más seria.

_¿Conocerlo? Jamás podría olvidar a ese bastardo, aru._

—Desgraciadamente sí, aru. Lo conozco muy bien, o mejor dicho... lo conocía —contestó el chino, saliendo de su inquietud y optando un tono más duro—. Desde que saqué a ese bárbaro de aquí lo mantengo a raya. Sabe que si se atreve a meterse de nuevo en mi casa será lo último que haga, aru.

—Entonces somos dos, da —volvió a sonreír satisfecho el contrario—. Me alegra que tengamos un enemigo en común; mayor razón para llevarnos bien, ¿no te parece, Китай?

—Oye, ¿pero en serio no recuerdas que ya nos habíamos visto?

—_Nyet._ Sólo hace unos años escuché de ti gracias a la visita de uno de mis diplomados al consulado mongol(3) —respondió el ruso con esa sonrisa que parecía tener pegada—. Trajo unas extrañas hierbas que nombró como _hierbas chinas_ y le explicaron que provenían del país del sur, o sea tú.

China se quedó mirándole incómodo y algo más que molesto. La sonrisa que mantenía el tal Rusia empezaba a resultarle en verdad irritante. Lo peor era que no sabía cómo podría interpretarla ¿estaría burlándose de él o era sólo un niño despreocupado que decía las cosas sin tener consciencia de sus palabras?

Mientras Yao lo meditaba, de pronto dio un respingo al notar que el ruso se había inclinado a observarle de muy cerca su rostro; acción que le hizo apartarse de inmediato de él.

—¿Qu-Qué pasa, aru? —preguntó nervioso.

—Una vez tuve un sueño... —contestó éste, pensativo—. Cuando era niño estaba en el interior de un palacio frente a Mongolia, y habían unas personas que estaban detrás de unas cortinas... y vi a alguien que se parecía mucho a ti.

—¿Ah sí?

—Da, pero lucías como una chica, ya que tenías el pelo tomado en un moño y llevabas ropa que parecía un vestido _—_sonrió el ruso, divertido.

—¡Ah! ¡Pero qué insolente, aru!

—No te enojes, China. Después de todo ya algunos de mis exploradores han hecho algunas excursiones por aquí. El clima en tu hogar parece ser muy cálido, espero no te importe si alguno de estos días voy a visitarte.

—¡Pues claro que me importa, aru! ¡Casi ni te conozco! _—_replicó exasperado_—_. Y en estos momentos estoy teniendo problemas muy graves como para tener que aguantar visitas no deseadas.

China desvió desdeñosamente su mirada del más alto. Posiblemente sólo se tratara de un sueño. El recuerdo en su mente era tan borroso que bien pudo haberse confundido, además que éste no parecía conocerle sino hasta hoy. Y mejor que fuera así. No quería tener que ver con más de esos occidentales, bastante tenía con un portugués y un holandés que se habían adjudicado a Macau y Taiwan(4) como para tener que aguantar a otro intruso, quien sabe con qué intenciones.

Y no hace mucho había tenido que enfrentarse a Japón(5)...

_Ese niño será tu perdición._

Repentinamente, el mayor quedó petrificado observando fijamente a su contrario

—¿Qué te pasa, China? ¿Acaso viste un fantasma? _—_preguntó, divertido al ver la cara de terror con que lo miraba.

Sin poder constestar, Yao retrocedió unos pasos.

Esas palabras hacían mella en su interior desde que Mongolia se las gritó por primera vez con Japón. Ahora, por algún motivo escalofriante, volvían a resonar en su cabeza al mirar al ruso.

—Ah... Yo... Tengo que irme ahora, aru _—_se excusó temblorosamente a medida que iba retrocediendo_—_. Así que tendrás que disculparme, pero no creo que podamos volver a vernos.

Y una vez China consiguió permanecer lo suficientemente alejado del alcance del ruso, se echó a correr lo más rápido que pudo para llevarle la ventaja a éste en caso que quisiera perseguirlo.

Pero Rusia no se movió de su sitio, tan sólo quedó observando cómo el chino se perdía de vista, viéndole con una expresión que se asemejaba a la de un niño que se preparaba para hacer una travesura.

—Oh, China-China, iré a visitarte... Y será más pronto de lo que crees.

* * *

(1) La Dinastía Ming fue la penúltima de las dinastías chinas. Fue una época próspera y renovada para el imperio chino, siendo conocida como una de las eras de mayor estabilidad social en la historia humana.

(2) Desde mediados del siglo XV el poder de la dinastía Ming comenzó a decaer. Desastres como una peste, el terremoto más catastrófico de la historia con más de ochocientos mil muertes, la depresión económica (a causa de la cancelación de unos acuerdos comerciales de Japón con Europa que provocaron la disminución del valor de la plata, principal moneda del imperio) aceleraron su caída.

(3) En 1638 el boyardo ruso Vasili Starkov llevó a su país una carga de 64 kilos de té como regalo de una visita diplomática a la sede de uno de los khanes mongoles. Dicho té recibió el nombre de "hierba china" y resultó del gusto de los zares y nobles.

(4) Portugal llegó a ocupar Macau en el 1556, aunque esto fue consentido por China para usar a Macau como fondeadero naval para el intercambio de mercancías entre Oriente y Occidente. En cambio, con Taiwan los holandeses la tuvieron más difícil, ya que en un principio ambicionaban quedarse con Macau, pero la presencia de Portugal los imposibilitó, así que los chinos le dieron autorización para ocupar Taiwan, pese a su reticencia al principio. Fue en 1623 que finalmente Holanda llegó a la isla para establecer una estación de comercio con Japón y China.

(5) China tuvo que intervenir ante los intentos de invasión de Japón contra Corea entre los años 1592 y 1598.

(*) China en ruso xD

* * *

**Notas Finales:**** ¿Qué les parece? ¡Rusia y Yao Yao se han encontrado por fin! xD Esto era una sorpresa que no quise anunciar en el capítulo anterior x3 ¿Se imaginaban que ambos creerían que éste fuera su primer encuentro? xD Rusia olvidó por completo aquella vez que conoció al chino, mientras que Yao piensa que fue un sueño xP ¿Alguno recordara lo sucedido esa vez? ¡Quién sabe!**

**Sobre el sueño que mencionó Ivan, volví a basarme (again xD) en uno de los comics que abundan en zerochan ;) pueden verlo en /428161**

**En lo personal, me encanta que Rusia se refiera a él mismo en tercera persona x3 Encuentro que le da un toque tierno e infantil que es el fiel reflejo de su forma inocente(?) de ser xD**

**Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.**


End file.
